All a Bet?
by easytosee101
Summary: Sonny places a bet with Tawni that she can give Chad his own medicine back. Can she do it or will she fall in love before that?
1. Mission:Bet!

Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their

respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the

author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or

producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I won the story concept.

**This is a new story I am working on and thought to show it to the world. :)I am also thinking of doing a youtube series of Channy. Yep! But I need to plan the story out. Also follow me on twitter: custardapple101**

**Well this is the new story, tell me what you think. :)**

_**Sonny's POV**_

_**I approach the cafetaria and couldn't help but to hear a small cry. I look to my sides and found a girl crying with her head in her hands.**_

_**I approach her and and ask her "What's wrong?"I knew it was a stupid question to ask since she was already crying.**_

_**She looks up from her hands and says while crying "Chad mm... brkm... up...me."**_

_**I place all the words together and finally yell out "CHAD BROKE UP WITH YOU!" I realize that I said it loud and all the people are staring at me. I give out a doofy smile and walk out. **_

_**I go to my dressing room and find Tawni applying her Coca Moco Coca. She says "I hear that Chad broke with another chick again."**_

_**I nod my head in approval. "I hate that kid. I wish he would get a taste of his own medicine. I would love to do that to him."**_

_**"I wish he does. You know what? How about you do? Hmm...I'll pay you 50 bucks."**_

_**I looked at Tawni in delight. "Really?"**_

_**"Yes, really. Okay fine, it's a deal." We shake our hands upon it. **_

**So do you guys like it? Please review if you want me to continue. :)**


	2. Mission: Asking HIM to the Prom

Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their

respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the

author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or

producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I won the story concept.

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your reads and reviews. They make up my day. Also follow me on twitter: custardapple101**

**Well this is the new story, tell me what you think. :)**

Sonny's POV

I walk out from my dressing room. I was thinking of a plan to make Chad fall

in love with me and BREAK his heart. That would serve him right. I didn't notice

where I was walking and bumped into someone. I look up to see blue shining eyes.

Oh Gosh! They are so gorgeous.

"Mesmerized Munero?" A deep voice interrupted my thoughts. I hit myself in

the head a couple of times and come back into the real world./P

I point my finger to Chad "No Chad. I was just thinking of something

else."

"It's okay if you don't want to admit it. I mean, which girl couldn't fall

for these eyes."

I give him a death stare and he backs up a little. Wait a minute. Maybe I can

hit a double point here. "I guess you are right Chad. I mean you are gorgeous

and the greatest actor of our generation." Those words are like poision.

Worse than poision. But at least the bet will work. I expected a ear to ear

smile but was frustrated to find a confused expression. He eyebrows were raised

up and his face was scrunched up.

He approached closer to me and placed his palm on my forhead. He asked me

"Are you okay Sonny?" I couldn't help but smile.

Smile because his hand felt so warm and sent shivers in my body. Oh Gosh! I need to snap out of this.I took his hand away from my forehead and shouted at him . "I am good."

"Good!" Chad straigthed himself.

"Good!" I shouted along.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Are we good munero?"

"Oh we are so good Cooper."

We went both our seperate ways. What happened there? How am I going to win the bet? As I was walking along I couldn't help but to hear a girls choice prom. I looked across the room and found it was coming from the Mackenzie girls cast.

I approached them and asked "there's a prom?"

"Yep" Penelope nodded.

"And it's girl's choice?" Penelope nodded her head as an indication that it's a "yes".

I hugged Penelope really tight and ran out to my dressing room. I opened the door to find Tawni looking at herself in the mirror. I told Tawni "I am going to win baby!"

She turned around and looked at me "And how is that?"

I told her my plan to ask Chad to the girls choice prom. He raised one of her eyebrows. "And you really think that's going to work Sonny?"

I nodded my head in approval. "Sonny, what if another girl like me asked Chad too? Then you will not win the bet." I looked at her with a glare. "Tawni, you cannot do that."

Tawni ran to the door and I ran with her. How could Tawni do that? I mean, I AM supposed to ask him so my plan will work. Ughh...I should have never told her. Stupid me!

I ran to the cafeteria to see if Tawni was there and more specifically Chad. I ran to the yougurt machine and found Chad but not Tawni. I waved a hi at chad. He looked at me and then I ran to his table.

He asked "What do you want Munero?" I gave him a goofy smile and twireled my hands around. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ...girls...choice-"

"Say it Munero."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the girls choice prom with me." He raised his eyebrow. "And what makes you think that I will go with you?"

God!Why does he try to push my buttons. "Chad, it's a yes or no answer."

"That's no way to ask a guy Munero." I let out a sigh and asked him again "So do you want to go?"

He got out from his heat and snapped his finger and gave a wink "I will pick you up at 7."

After he was gone, I jumped in delight. Yes, my plan worked. OMG! I am going to the prom with Chad. Wait a minute! Do I actually want to go to the prom with him? I hope not. I have to place this good news on Tawni's face. But first what am I going to wear?

I walked into the prom house and shouted "I am going to the prom."

"Wait? There's a prom. " Nico and Grady said in illusion. I said "yes."

"Then we got to get ready Grady!" Nico pulled Grady out of the prop house. Hmm...I guess I am alone now. Might as well pick out my dress.

*Sonny's Dressing Room*

I approached my dressing room and went to my closet. I took out a couple of dresses.

*ring* Ring*

I looked at my phone to see who was calling and noticed it was Lucy. I lift the phone "hello Lucy?"

"Sonny, what's up?"

"Nothing Lucy, I asked Chad to the prom."

"Ahhhhh!" I pulled the phone out of my hearing grasp. I giggled at lucy's expression. Lucy continued "Girl, you got to find the outfit."

"I know, I was just passing through them." I didn't know if I should tell Lucy that it was all plan for a bet. She would be mad at me. My thoughts were interrupted when Lucy talked.

"Hey Sonny! I got to go, but find a cute dress." I said a bye and hung up the phone. Hmm...maybe I will tell her next time. My mission now is to find the cute dress.

**_So do you guys like it? Please review if you want me to continue._**

**_:)_**


	3. Mission:Prom?

Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their

respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the

author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or

producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I won the story concept.

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your reads and reviews. They make up my day. Also follow me on twitter: custardapple101**

Sonny's POV

Dress link on my profile.

"lalala" I sing while trying to put on my dress. The dress is so lovely and gorgeous. I hope Chad does fall inlove with me. A part of me wants him to a part of me dosen't. Why am I in such paradox?

I hear the door knob wiggling. OMG! I hope that is NOT Chad. He cannot see me looking like this. I look at the watch. It's only 6:30. But my nerves are releaved to find out its only Tawni.

She steps out from the door and has a suprised expression on her face. I mean literally, hermouth is hung open. "Tawni, flies might come into your mouth, you might want to close it."

She closes her mouth "God Sonny, you look amazing. " I blush widely at her statement "really? Cause I just threw this on." Well after hours trying to pick the dress, I threw this on.

Tawni goes back out. I look at my watch, it's only 6:35. There's sometime before Chad comes. Hmm...why don't I just take a mini nap. I am done with my make up and everything. I sit in the arm chair. And let sleep drown over me.

After sometime

I hear someone calling my name. Is it a dream?

"Sonny"

Then I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I place my head on the hand. Hmmm...it's so soft like a pillow.

"Sonny!" I jolt up from my face to be face to face with Chad. Chad? Oh no! I look at the time and notice it's 7:15. My small nap turned into a big nap. I hope he's not mad. Spoke too soon.

"Sonny! How long are you going to keep me waiting?"

"Excuse you, I just took a mini nap Chad." I got up from my seat and adjusted my dress.

"Fine, you know what, let's get going. Plus you look beautiful" He interwines his fingers into mine and I just couldn't help smiling.

I comment "you don't look so bad either." He does his stupid smirk...no wait a smile.

He opens the door for me. I ask him "are you still mad Chad?"

"Oh no! Chad always makes a late entrance cause that means Chad is good."

I laugh and we get into the limo.

*At the Prom? - nope*

The driver opens the door and there are all these people crowding the car. Chad takes my hand and pushes us along to the front. Why is there papparazie here?There's no papparazie at prom.

I look to see a huge buildng ahead. I take a step closer to Chad and ask him "Chad where are we going?This Is NOT the prom."

Instead of answering my question he pulls me closer to him and his hand has moved to my waist.

I feel my ear melting as he talks near my ear"Sonny, just please follow my lead. I will tell you everything later." He said "please". I am a sucker for please.

What else can I do? The only thing I can do is follow him. Its not like I can run away. The papparazie are all over us. If this gets in the news,then I am screwed. I knew this would happen sooner or later but I was hoping later. Guess not! Karma has to bit me on the butt somehow.

A security guard opens the door for me and Chad. He loosens his grasp from my waist. Instead takes my hand in his. He grabs my hand along with me but I stop him and loosen my hand from his grip. He looks back and comes near me.

"Chad, I want an explanation now. Or I am not following you."

He carreses his forehead with his hand. "Sonny, it's just I have a important movie party to attend and I didn't want to dissapoint you by canceling so I thought I would bring you along too." He could have just told me.

I approach him and hold his head with my hands "Chad, I would have understand. You didn't have to do this much for me." He looks up, his blue eyes shining.

"Sonny, you don't know how much this means to me. I owe you one. " He smiles and I could not help but smile too.

"Shall we?" I nod my head and interwine my fingers into his hand. I could get used to this. His sweet smiles and sweet talk. Woha! Where am I going? I should not be thinking that way about him. I mean, I am supposed to be breaking his heart, not falling into his heart.

**Well this is the new story, tell me what you think. :)**

**_So do you guys like it? Please review if you want me to continue._**

**_:)_**


	4. Mission: Beach

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their**

**respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the**

**author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or**

**producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I won the story concept.**

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your reads and reviews. They make up my day. Also follow me on twitter: custardapple101**

**I have awesome news. Whooo! First, I am going to make a Channy youtube series. Yep. The trailer will be released soon. Here's the link.**

**And secondly, I have entered in a Kidz Bop contest. I would appreciate for those of you who have a kidzbop account to vote for me (possible give me a four or five strs. love you guys) or for those of you who don't have it. Just listen to it. I would appreciate this so much. Thank you guys.**

**Here's the link: kidzbop .com/kidzstarusa/2011/entry/melody3**

**Put the space together. **

**Now here's to the story:**

"Tawni, you are saying, we had a day off. And you guys forgot to tell me!" I yell at her. Right now, I am so mad. We had a day off and I did not know about it.

"Sonny, I forgot. I have much more things you know?" I hung up the phone on her.

"ughh!"

"Does somebody need help?" I hear a voice coming and look to turn around and see Chad there.

I straighten up. I laugh "no, it's just I didn't know we had a day off."

He made a circle shape with his mouth while crunshing up his eyebrows in a cute way. Oh god! What is wrong with me? I shake my head.

Chad approaches near me and places his hand on my forehead "are you okay sonny?"

I look up to his eyes and nod my head "of course Chad!" His eyes are so blue like the ocean. They are twinkling just like-.

I turn my head so I wouldn't be looking at his eyes. "Umm...so what are you doing on your dayoff?"

He around the room "umm...going to the beach. You want to come?"

I nod my head with a smile.

"Come on! Let's go!" He grabs my wrist and pulls me to his car. Chad starts the car and we get going.

I turn on the radio and hear my favorite song popping up. It was "Lala land" by Demi Lovato. I sing along with it and so does Chad.

Before we knew it, we arrived at the beach.

I just noticed, I forgot my bathing suit. Oh shoot! I look at Chad. He turns his head asking "What's wrong?"

"I don't have my bathing suit." I answer innocently.

"It's okay. They are a couple of shops nearby. Maybe you can find one. "

"Really?" He nods his head. We get out of the car then look in a couple of stores for a bathing suit.

I tried a couple of them and then finally found one. It was pink with white dots.

We approach the counter while fighting on who's going to pay for it.

"No Sonny, I am paying for it. I owe you one and I have to look like a gentlmen."

"Hmp. Like you will ever be one."

He won in the end and payed for my bathing suit. I went into the fitting trying it on. I wonder what Chad will think me in this?

I open the door then exit out of the dressing room. "Chad, what do you think?"

He drops the bag he was holding. "Umm...Sonny, you look beautiful." He said while blusing. I approach him and pinch his cheeks "aww...someone is blusing."

He gives me a death glare and I make a run for it. "Sonny! I am going to get you."

I run as fast as I can while finally ending up in the beach. I turn my head to look behind me but was shocked to find warm hands around my waist. Hi hands touched my bare belly giving me an electrict shock. That only that was holding me up were his hands and my wobbling knees. As if that wasn't enough, Chad whispers into my ears "Caught you."That nearly melted me away.

I blush widly "I guess you did."

We stayed there for a few minutes. It felt perfect. "Chad, look at the sunset. It's beautiful."

"Yes you are Sonny." Did you ever see someone blush like a wild tomato? Well you should have looked at me.

Chad then turns me around with his hands. "Sonny, I was wondering if it was possible if we could go out with each other."

I stare in his eyes hoping that he was serious "It is possible if you ask it directly and if I say yes."

He takes his hands from my waist and rubs them. "Okay here it goes, Sonny, will you go out with me? You are my sunshine, the one clearing up the rainy clouds. The one who is so beautiful. Who's laugh creates a beam of light. I know I have been a jerk to you since the beginning but it was the safest thing for me so I wouldn't fall head over heels over you. But last night I realized, it's okay if I do cause I know you are there to catch me."

I jumped into Chad's arms clinging him. "Chad that so beauutiful. I have to say an yes." I could feel tears coming out from my eyes.

**Aww...Don't you love happy ending? Gotcha ya! The ending is far too near. **

**But guys I do need more reviews. I feel like you guys don't like the story or something. I don't want to do it if you guys don't like it. If I could do anything to improve on, I would. So please review. And check out my video of me singing. **


End file.
